Cheer Dreams
by Baylee-Lynn
Summary: What happens when u give Izzy a cheer Studio?And the Squad is the peoples from TDI's kids!Well fallow one of them as she goes out and trys to become the best cheerleader EVER!this story contains Friendship,Drama,humor,MONKIES!,and a little romance
1. About the storyn n meet the cheerleaders

Cheer Dreams Chapter1:About the story/Meet the cheerleaders

Hey it's me and I got this idea 4 a story!Ok so Izzy owns this cheerleading studio and the the cheerleaders are

the people's from TDI's kids, Emma,Mandy,Stella,Miranda,SheKayla,Matt,Ashley,Blaze,and the newest member

who is the star of the story/part narrator SARAH! So hope u like it!Now lets meet the cheerleaders!

Name:Emma

Daughter of:Ezeikel and Eva

INFO:She is sarahs best friend and is very tough

she joined the cheer squad because her parents said

she needs 2 find an activity so she can get out of the house a

nd maybe stop going on her little rampages(plus she actually really wanted

2 do this but when people ask her why she's a cheerleader she just says

"the football team was filled")

Looks:She has black hair pulled up into a pony tail she wears dark blue

jeans,a plain dark purple shirt,and black high tops

Name:Mandy

Daughter of:Heather and Justin

INFO:She is a stuck up snob that all the boys drool over

isn't about every cheerleader like that?She joined the squad because

she wants 2 become head cheerleader and rule over the cheerleaders!

but to her disbelief she did not become head cheerleader, Stella did

or as Mandy calls her "thing 2"(Izzy being thing "thing 1")

Looks:she has Long black wears a dark blue mini skirt and

a hot pink sleeveless shirt and white high heels

Name:Stella

Daughter of:Izzy and Owen

INFO:She is very crazy and she's head cheerleader

(well of course she is her mom owns the place) of

course she never always wanted to be a cheerleader her dream

is 2 be a pop diva jelly fish is Sarahs other best friend.

Looks:she has medium lenghth orange hair w/ blond

wears light blue jeans,a yellow tank top w/ diaginol teal stripes on it

and pink high tops.

Name:Miranda

Daughter of:Duncan and Courtney

INFO:she's a total punk and she's a cheerleader because

her Ashley and blaze dared enjoys

being a cheerleader.(but she hides it not that well)

Looks:she has medium lenghth black w/ red streaks

she wears dark red shirt w/ a black skull on it,

dark blue skinny jeans,and red high tops.

Name:Ashley

Daughter of:Gwen and Trent

INFO:She's a very artistic musician and she

and Shekayla come up w/ most of the cheers

and she only became a cheerleader because

her Miranda and Blaze dared eachother.

Looks:She has long black hair w/ purple streaks in it

she wears a black a red plad tank top and a red and black

plad skirt w/ matching heels.

Name:SheKayla

Daughter of:Leshawna and harold

INFO:she's like very smart and her and Ashley come up

w/ most of the cheers. Shes best friends w/ Matt and Ashley.

Looks:she has medium lenghth black hair tied up into a pony tail

She wears dark blue jeans and hot pink shirt and black sweat shirt

and pink and teal tennis shoes.

Name:Blaze

Daughter of:Bridgette and Geoff

INFO:As u all konw she's a cheerleader on a dare

she's the skater surfer chick in the squad and

Matt come up w/ the dance moves 4 SheKayla and

Ashley's cheers.

Looks:has long blond hair w/ blue streaks in it

she wears light blue jeans and a green sweat shirt w/ white

flip flops.

Name:Matt

Son of:Cody and Beth

INFO:he acctually kinda wanted 2 be a cheerleader he

said "it's a way to get to know the Ladies"and other crap like that

whenever someone asks him why he's a cheer leader he has

the excuse as Emma has a crush on Mandy only

because Blaze and Miranda said she likes him.

Looks:he has light tan short hair like cody's. wears

a white dress shirt w/ a red sweater vest,tan pants,and

white and light green tennis shoes.

Name:Sarah

Daughter of:Noah and Katie

INFO:shes very smart and has always wanted to be a

cheerleader ever sense she was and Stella are her

2 very best friends and thats part of the reason why she wants 2 be a cheerleader.

She works part time the library that her father works at and once

she did a backflip that knocked down 3 book shelfs.

Looks:She has medium lenghth brown hair and she wears

dark blue jeans,a red shirt and a dark green sweat shirt

and black high tops.

A/N so I'll start the story 2moro w/ my friend so i'll have a person 2 help me beacause i get really bad writers block oh

and i might not update a lot next week because thats when school starts anyways any ideas u may have reveiw

them or email them 2 me! Peace out!3


	2. The Very 1st chapter,Really!

A/N:Ok i was suppossed to update on Monday but my mom "surperised" me with a trip to 2 my grandma's house (who lives in somewhere In Indianna),then we HAD to go to my Cousin's 16th b-day party and I've just been overwhelmed with surperise plans...it got SO overwhelming!So here it goes...

"Dad...I want to be a cheerleader."I said.  
"Hmmm..."My dad began to say "but,why"  
"Well..Emma's a cheerleader and Stella's mom owns the place and plus if you let me do it I'll have a place to do stunts and I won't knock book shelves over at the library anymore."I answerd  
"sounds reasonable"he said..."I can't believe that physco bought a gym"he said under his breath, but I could still hear him.  
"Anyways" I said "When is Mom getting home?"  
"Um...I think she's working late to night"He answerd  
"She owns the place why can't she come home early just ONCE!"I snapped  
"Sara-"My dad began to say.  
"I know,I know...anyways,I have to meet Kara,Emma,and Stella at IceCream Palace."  
"Ok...Did you finish your HomeWork?"My dad asked.  
"Umm...maybe-gotta go-BYE!"I answerd.I then sprinted out the door I got half-way down the block, then ran into something hard.  
"OW!"I heard it say I looked up and then I saw Gordon!(who's Kara's older brother (by like a year))  
"Opps!Sorry"I said.  
"It's ok Sarah,Hey where are you going?"He asked.  
"To meet your sister and some friends at IceCream Palace"I answerd.  
"Ok."Gordon Yelled  
"BYE!"I yelled.  
"Bye!"He yelled back.

**MEAHWHILE AT ICECREAM PALACE...  
**

"Hey Bob!1 large double extra chocolate Sundae with 3 and 1/4 cherries!"I heard Stella yell to Bob the manager as I entered IceCream Palace.  
"sure thing Stella!"I heard Bob yell back.  
"Hey!Sarah's here!Emma said picking sprinkles out of her hair.  
"Hi Sarah!"Stella and Kara said at the same time.  
"Hey guys!-Emma..what happend?"I asked.  
"Me and Stella got into a fight"she answerd.  
"What kind of a fight?"I asked.  
"Well...we wanted to see who would win in a fight...Spiderman or Batman."She said.  
"And."I said back.  
"Well of course I said Batman and Stella picked SpiderMan,then it went on for like 15 minutes,until she dumped the sprinkle bucket on me"She finished.  
"O...K then"I said.  
"I know right"Stella began to say "Spiderman would sooooooo beat BatMan in a fight!"she finished.  
"Uh!No he wouldn't!Batman would beat Spiderman!"Emma exclaimed.  
"well...Spiderman has his own theme song!"Stella said  
"So does Batman!"Emma said back.  
"Oh yeah great theme song."Stella began to say sarcasticly "Nananananananana...BATMAN!...at least Spiderman's theme has more than 2 words!"  
"ok,so"Kara began to say "are you trying out for cheerleading?"she then asked.  
"Yeah! my dad said I could"I answerd.  
"AWESOME!!"Stella yelled!. She was now coverd in caramel and Emma was dripping in hot fudge.  
"Ummm...do they do this everyday?"I asked Kara.  
"pretty much"She answerd.  
"Hmmm"I said.

**_A/N:O.M.G!!!!I can not believe I finished the 1st chapter!Yay!So,was it awesome or what!REVIEW!_**


End file.
